Glad tidings of comfort and joy
by Alestrel
Summary: Christmas at the lab can be terribly dull. It would be nice to cheer things up a little...


**Glad tidings of comfort and joy...**

There was an unusual buzz about the labs this morning, thought Nick as he headed for Grissom's office – then his heart sank. Of course, it was the day before Christmas Eve, when the criminal fraternity rubbed its hands with glee at the thought of the rich pickings at the homes of the wealthy, unoccupied as the owners attended the usual round of lavish parties. And at the crush in the stores, where the shoplifting became easier amidst the mass of hot and happy people. And at the thought of the drunkenness that made it so simple to mug the inebriated over-confident. Nick sighed. No doubt they'd all be pulling doubles again...

Grissom met him in the corridor, scowling, with Hodges following close behind. Nick essayed a smile.

"Hey Griss..." The entomologist stalked past him without replying, and Hodges smirked.

"Want to watch the fireworks?"

Nick frowned. If Hodges was happy, it probably meant someone was in for a rollicking...

Following them both, Nick turned the corner and groaned silently. Greg. Of course, it had to be Greg.

The DNA lab walls were positively _festooned_ with tinsel, red and green and gold and silver. There was a pair of golden bells over each entrance, and Greg himself sported a red lab coat (where the hell had a found a _red_ coat...? Nick squinted at it. Oh. Looked like he'd dyed a white one red himself. That wouldn't go down well with the boss) and large green pointed felt elf-hat – with a sprig of plastic mistletoe hanging forward over his face from the peak.

"Greg!" The chemist jumped and twisted to eye Grissom guiltily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um... trying to bring a little Christmas cheer to work with me?"

"And I suppose the notion of cross-contamination didn't occur to you?"

"Of course it did, sir. All the decorations are on the outside of the lab. And I made sure I cleaned them with a mild hydrogen peroxide solution before I put them up." He shrugged nervously. "I didn't use anything with glitter, so you won't end up with sparkly samples..."

Nick looked more closely at the tinsel, and sure enough, it was taped to the outside of the lab's glass walls. He glanced at Grissom, who seemed slightly mollified.

"I'm glad to hear it. Take it all down."

"But couldn't they just stay up until Boxing Day? They're pretty, and they're not causing any problems."

"It's unprofessional."

"But everywhere else puts up decorations..."

Nick suddenly became aware that the rest of the lab rats had gathered together at the doors and were watching, their expressions oddly tense. And he had to agree with Greg, the tinsel did introduce a much needed note of festivity into the usually dry, sterile work environment. He laid a hand on Grissom's shoulder.

"I think it would improve morale, sir. And that would make us all work harder. It's not for long."

Grissom eyed Nick as though he'd suddenly grown a second head, then frowned as he considered the idea. Finally he sighed and glowered at Greg.

"Just until the 26th. Mid day. And not a moment later."

Nodding, his eyes sparkling, Greg grinned. It was an oddly child-like grin, Nick thought. And it was echoed in the faces of the other lab rats, who gave a muted cheer before scurrying back to their own stations as if afraid Grissom might change his mind if he didn't see them working.

"_**But**_," Grissom added, pointing, "the hat comes off, now. And the cost of replacing the lab coat comes out of your pay."

Greg's face fell, but he nodded. "Of course, sir. Thank you."

"Very well then." He turned to leave, and Nick grinned at Greg.

"You owe me, Sanders."

The chemist thought for a moment, then smiled hopefully. "A cup of my coffee?"

"For starters..." He laid both hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Pity about the hat."

Greg sighed. "Yeah. Haven't got any use out of it yet, either..."

"Be a shame to let it go to waste..." And Nick pulled Greg's head down, kissing him gently, a brush of mouth on mouth, mingling tastes of coffee-chocolate and apple and cinnamon, then pulling back and grinning into big startled eyes. "Better take it off now." He patted Greg's shoulder before turning to leave. "An' I'd better get to work. Later, G."

Greg watched him go, smiling somewhat dopily as he pulled the hat from his head. He didn't need it any more – he'd had the only kiss that mattered.


End file.
